residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:99.108.117.160
Hyper Zergling (Talk) 21:30, November 23, 2010 Re: May June That is because you used my characters without permission. I have the right to edit the page, not to mention I helped you correct grammar and spelling errors. The Angel of Terror 21:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. But one thing is, I'd appreciate it if you'd be more active so we can talk this out. The Angel of Terror 02:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. And tell me what you plan on happening for May. Is she going to enjoy being fucked by Unknown's zombies or is she still going to attempt to prevent it? The Angel of Terror 02:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I just did. Can you answer my question? I'm really excited for May's part of the story. The Angel of Terror 03:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That's what I'll put for now, but we'll work this out together so we can come up with more and something better. The Angel of Terror 03:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) But does she enjoy the sex with the zombies though? Or is she against it? The Angel of Terror 03:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll add the information now. The Angel of Terror 03:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) We do. But as of now, I have no suggestions. What did you initially plan for him? The Angel of Terror 03:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, Unknown isn't exactly a villain. What I had planned was for May to find the Plagas that was hidden by a bioterrorist. But what we could do, is have Jake come in later and help her find the Plaga samples. Also, when Unknown's zombies have sex with women, they also heal them. When May finds that out, will she willingly ahve sex with them to heal herself if she is hurt? The Angel of Terror 03:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link to the game. Please read May's section as of now and tell me what you think. The Angel of Terror 03:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I haven't exactly thought of any bosses, but a boss would probably be something Plagas involved. The Angel of Terror 03:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, since she the Armisael is her child, is she going to name it? And if she does, what will she name it? The Angel of Terror 03:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I was going to leave it up to you, since I don't know enough about May. The Angel of Terror 03:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly professional, and a name could be anything. Do you plan on Jake and/or the Armisael living by the end? The Angel of Terror 03:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Did you intend "Wesker" but accidentally misspelled it or is "Weasker" the name? The Angel of Terror 03:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I changed Jake a bit. Since the main actual enemy was the rogue bioterrorist (which again, was already captured), I decided to have Jake fight an army of Majini. If you want to keep it as Alex Wesker, then you can change it back. The Angel of Terror 03:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, here is May's son. The Angel of Terror 03:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm. Well, the rogue bioterrorist was already captured. But I'll think of how to fit Alex Wesker into the story. The Angel of Terror 04:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Better yet, everyone thinks that the rogue bioterrorist is behind this, but it's really Alex Wesker, and the rogue was only bait. And of course, May and Jake are the ones to find out about it. What happens to Alex Wesker is for you to decide. If you can't think of anything, then as of how I'm going to have it, he escapes. The Angel of Terror 04:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you there or have you already logged out? The Angel of Terror 04:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Like I said, Unknown is actually more of a hero and wouldn't supply anyone else with Armisaels. But, everything else will go accordingly, except instead of being captured, I'll have Alex Wesker die. The Angel of Terror 04:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm still here. No worries. I'll warn you when I have to go. The Angel of Terror 04:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I will. Also, I'm going to have Unknown play a more important part. She will actually find and give the missing samples to May and Jake. The Angel of Terror 04:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I have to go now. I’ll have the general story done by tomorrow.The Angel of Terror 04:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC)